In a Heartbeat
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Pimpernel Smith Universe: Rescuing a young girl from a group of thugs Horatio is now bothered with taking care of a little orphaned tom boy whose more trouble then she's worth. What will become of the child...or will she start to grow on the old British Professor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: If you haven't watched 'Pimpernel Smith' this won't make any sense.  
**_

* * *

_**In a Heartbeat**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Donali**_

Back in Germany again the good and respectful Professor Horatio Smith walked through the darkened streets of Berlin. Every so often looking up from the book in his hands to catch a glimpse of what was inside a shop, or paying attention to the traffic around him. Once or twice he stopped for a moment or two then continued on. He did this for about six blocks until he got to a restaurant where he walked in and folded his book and continued deeper in only to hear rustling outside and then a faint scream.

When he walked out and down the alleyway next to the restaurant there were five boys beating up on a rather small girl. The little girl was holding her arm which seemed to be bleeding. She looked up at him, her little legs buckled and she fell to her knees. The boy whose back was turned to her walked over to her and punched her in the face. She fell back and onto the pavement.

Horatio gasped when the boys seemed to close in on her and kick at her. She covered her head with her arms and pulled her legs up to her chest in an attempt to protect her more promising organs.

"Is it German custom to beat on someone not big enough to protect themselves?" He asked the boys who seemed to run off as they heard his voice. "Apparently its also the custom to run away from those asking questions.

Horatio walked over to the young girl who was groaning and coughing. He leaned forward and touched her cheek. she recoiled from his touch and batted his hand away in a obvious attempt to protect herself. It was a wild shot, it didn't even touch him.

"Are you able to stand?" He asked trying to pick her up. She slowly stood up and walked for a few steps only to fall back into his arms.

"Well I always imagined a woman would fall for me, but I didn't expect someone so young." He said and picked her up.

He walked her through the town back toward his inn. He could feel the little girl under his watchful gaze. When he finally had her under a lamp light he could see the wild red hair, and her eyes were only partly closed. She was awake, just not able to move or fight back.

"Whats your name?" He asked the child who breathed deeply for a moment trying to find the energy to answer.

"Donny...people call me Donny." She said.

"Donny...isn't that a boys name?" Horatio asked. She rolled her head from one side to another. In doing so he could see the bruising on one side of her head. She had a concussion, apparently one of the kicks had hit home. "Is there a place you can go? Wheres your home?" He asked. She slowly looked away from him apparently Horatio's German was thicker then he thought. Apparently she thought he was a native.

"I'm hiding...they took my parents...they're dead. Gas chamber and all. Saw it myself from on top a building. they went in...then burned. Been on my own ever since." She said trying to push away from him. She wasn't very strong, actually she was very very light. Perhaps some food will do her.

"So your a Jew then?"

"I ain't anything." She said and stopped pushing away when Horatio put her down. She wobbled for a moment before sitting down on a bench. They were right next to the park.

Horatio looked around for a moment before sitting down next to her. "So no home...where do you sleep?" He asked and pulled a pipe from his pocket. He felt around for anything in his pockets and discovered his good lighter was gone. He sighed and went to put his pipe away when he saw a small flash and he turned to look at the girl who was holding up his lighter, and the flame was bright.

"I survive on the skills I picked up. You ain't gotta worry about me, you can go on your way."

"So I saw." He said pointing behind him.

GROWL!

Horatio jumped up and looked around. He however spotted the young girl blushing under the lamp light. He knelled down and lifted her face to look at him. "Are you hungry."

"I'm always hungry these days." She whispered and stood up.

"Here...let me at least buy you something to eat...alright?" He said and held out his hand. She looked at it for a moment and then took his hand. She didn't' know why, she didn't want to know why. Things were confusing enough these days without to much of that thinking. But...whenever she looks into his eyes she just feels so safe.

"Is there anything you like to eat?" He asked and she pointed to a diner that was close by. "Thats simple enough." He said and walked inside.

Once sitting down the waitress brought Donny over some milk and Horatio a coffee which he pored tons of sugar, and milk into before taking a sip and nodded.

"Want some coffee with that sugar?" Donny asked. Horatio made a soft scoffing noise before setting the cup back down and looked over the menu.

"Hi...my name is Donali...whats yours?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry I never did introduce myself have I?" He took her hand and shook it. "Professor Horatio Smith. I'm here to look over a dig that was found on a strawberry farm not to far from here." He said and moved his coffee from the center of the table when there salad was place down in front of them.

"Your into that history thing hum?" She asked looking at the ring on his finger. It was a large black opal with a golden flower in the middle.

"Well yes, it does run in my family since my great great grandmother Lady Eve Blakeney." He said and looked over the salad as he pored some dressing over it and picked up his fork.

"I well when I was in school I used to love History and art." She wasn't even using a fork, as a matter of fact she didn't even bother to put dressing onto the salad. A few moments later a plate of chicken, potatoes, and corn was placed in front of them with an extra plate of rolls. Donny looked at it all and picked up her fork and began to mix the food together.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" The professor asked. The little girl looked at her food and then his and shrugged.

"Whats the difference. Its all going to end up in the same place." She said and began to eat. Horatio was going to have to take this girl very seriously and treat her a bit differently. She wasn't...normal anyways.

"So how long have you been on your own?"

"Oh..." She looked around at a man reading a news paper and squinted before counting on her fingers. "a year and three months." She said and continued to eat and then pick up a roll and scarfed that down before a piece of fresh pie was place in front of her which she promptly scared down too. Horatio was beginning to wonder where she was putting it all.

Suddenly she stretched and yawned. She put down her now empty glass of milk before exhaling. Horatio looked up at the clock, it was two in the morning and he was do at the dig at 8 in the morning. He reached over to put his money on the table before standing up and held out his hand. She took it expecting it to be a hand shake to say good bye. But he helped her out of the booth and walked her out of the diner.

"Well it would seem your in need of a bath and then I suppose on my way to the dig I can drop you off at an orphanage." He said and walked along.

"Orphanage...I'm not going to any stupid orphanage...the one here abuses kids, makes them work for the Nazi's..." She held up her fingers. "I got away after they tried to take my finger nails off!" She said showing him the two missing from her thumb and first finger. He wasn't sure if she was lieing to him or if she was telling the truth.

"Alright then...perhaps...well...I'll ask around." He said and walked up the steps to the hotel he was staying in. He held the door open. "Come on then. You can stay the night in a warm bed for once."

"Hey...my door don't swing that way. Thanks for the dinner...but I don't...do stuff like that." She said. It took the Professor a few moments before realizing what she meant.

"Oh no no...not that. My room has two beds. I was going to be here with another archeologist but he was called away on family matters so I'm here on my own." He said and held the door open again. "Come on then." Donny looked at him again and slowly walked in and followed him up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: I was asked earlier today on Tumblr if there was a way to watch Pimpernel Smith on the net. As a matter of fact I saw it on Netflix first :D.  
**_

* * *

_**In a Heartbeat**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Breathless**_

Freshly bathed and put into one of Horatio's shirts. It drifted down to the floor as she sat down in the chair looking out the window. It looked like it was going to be one of those really cold nights. She was really glad the Professor was going to let her stay there that night. He had stepped out for a moment to grab some more tobacco from a corner store. Said corner store was probably farther then he actually said cause he had been gone for about an hour now maybe more. She didn't mind. She was to tired and sat down in the chair looking around the room.

Donny's eyes locked on the bag on the bed that his shirt had came out of. She slowly looked around as if there were people hiding inside the room, and walked over to the bag. She opened it up and looked within. There were two pairs of pants, another shirt, eww underwear...something she hoped she'd never see again was those underwear...the socks. His personal bag was inside the bathroom. She zipped the bag up and put it on the floor just in time to see the door open wide.

Donny turned around just in time to see the Professor walk into the room and close the door. He turned and leaned against the door. "That was close..." He said stepping into the light, blood soaking his shirt, two tears left on his shirt, and his tie was missing.

"Professor!" She ran forward touching the wounds. She lead him over to the bed and helped him to lay down. "Who did this to ya huh? Whose butt do I gotta kick?" She said as un afraid as she could which didn't work to much.

"Oh don't you go getting yourself hurt on my account. It was just a few Nazi soldiers. Thought they could one up me...bested they were." He said and lay back on the bed and jumped when she pulled back his shirt to look at the wounds. they were just small gashes, probably from glass, or worse...bullets grazing him.

"What did you do to piss them off so bad." Donny asked and looked around at the Professor whose eyes were closed and he was breathing fast. "Who are you Professor...your not telling me everything." She said and ran into the bathroom for some towels and hot water.

The sun hurt his eyes as he opened them and looked around the room. He looked down to see his shirt was laying beside him and his wounds were cleaned and dressed. He turned to see the little girl sleeping curled up in a little ball on the outside of the covers. She must have fell asleep watching over him. He looked at his knuckles, he hadn't gotten them scraped from fighting, oh no he hated to fight. He wouldn't punch anyone...they were stepped on. They were covered now with cloth...he had suddenly realized just where she got so much fabric from...her cloths...she had washed her shirt and tore it into strips. They now decorated his body in lazy dark pink or faded maroon...he didn't know which.

He sat up gingerly trying not to open the wounds on his hip or chest. He pulled on his shirt and began to button it up and walk into the bathroom. It was a mess...bloody water was still in the sink, the soap was nearly gone, and there went any clean towels. Now how was he suppose to soak up all the water that was on the floor. Oh well it couldn't be helped, she was after all just a child trying to save someone from death...or rather he wasn't dieing at all, but he was sure that he did scare her a bit.

Horatio pulled the plug in the sink and walked back into the bedroom where he walked over to the little girl who was now sitting up and looking around the room confused for a little while. Horatio had done that before waking up not realizing he had went to bed in a totally different place then the room your so much use to.

"Sleep well?" He asked only for her to stand up and rush over to him and pull up his shirt and moved the bandage out of the way and sighed looking up at him.

"You okay?" She asked simply only to hold her head and sit back down on the bed. She had stood up to fast. Her own wounds were still hurting her. Horatio was used to this sort of punishment. He had been saving Jewish people from the Nazi's for a year and a half now. He hopes it won't last to much longer, people in England were starting to suspect and the boys on his team had long since graduated. It was just him now. He prefured it that way since he only had to worry about himself only.

"What happened last night?" She asked and jumped when she felt his hand on her forehead.

"Now don't worry about me, I was just jumped. Stay in bed, you've got a bit of a fever alright?" He asked and walked out the door and looked at the woman who was cleaning rooms. "My child is still sleeping in there, terrible fever I'm afraid can you skip the cleaning today and just give me a few towels?" He asked. the woman nodded and looked in the room to see the girl who was half asleep.

"Oh poor child. I'll bring some medication for the fever later on alright?" She asked. Horatio thought that best so nodded and continued on to go fetch some breakfast for the child.

When he returned he saw the girl sitting in a huff on a seat near the window. Her hair was soaking wet but french braided in pig tails, and a dress with proper shoes.

"What were you thinking? Leaving me alone with a woman who can't have kids? She talked my ear off about her husband not being able to have kids...now she's talking about adopting me...I'm not a girly girly...I want pants, giving me dirt any day...is it wrong to climb trees...I wanna go dig up stuff with you today...can we?" She asked changing the subject completely. "My hands are to clean!" She said and looked down at the food in the bags.

"I think you have a bit more recovery to do child. You just got over having a fever, and whats so wrong for someone who wants a kid to adopt you?" He asked and she looked down at the floor. She was silent for a moment.

"I'm not a stray dog that will jump up and ask to be owned by anyone whose looking...I'd like a say so in who my parents are...I just didn't feel her. I don't think she's for me." She said and looked up at the Professor who nodded his head.

"Fair enough. What is your ideal parent?" He asked and watched her let loose the braids and put her hair up in a tight pony tail.

"I donno...I guess I'll know when I see them." She said and shrugged. "Or...him...or her..." She said and looked down at the dress then at the shirt she shredded...she didn't have a choice. "The maid took your shirt to be washed." She said and looked down at the plate.

"Whats the matter you not hungry? With how much you ate last night I can see why." He said and pulled out some coffee for himself and an orange juice for her.

"Oh its not that at all." She said and started to cut up the pancakes. "Its just...I donno why...but what happened to you last night bothers me." She said and pored some syrup onto her pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: Nah we got some snow, and a bit of the wind with rain, but other then that we didn't get much else. Sorry about not posting so soon I've got 6 reviews to turn in (I work with Paramount reviewing movies before they touch the big screen.) so the chapters are going to be spanned out a bit.  
**_

* * *

_**In a Heartbeat**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Historically Historic**_

As promised Donny's cloths, and self were as dirty as the ground itself. Although in the basket next to her there were several pots, and a spear. She was really enjoying herself. Every so often she would start to hum a song, probably something popular for all the Professor knew. His assistant however seemed to take a shine on someone so young taking an interest in History.

"Oh what a smart young lady she is." The man exclaimed seeing the pot that the young child brought over to the table to be soaked.

" I see..." The Professor said as he took the pot and brushed it a bit to loosen up the dirt and placed it onto a tub full of water.

"It would seem that you've got a thing for finding old stuff." One of the students of the assistant said. "Where did the Professor pick you up? Your so cute, and nice." She said and patted the little girls head. The girl looked up at the young woman.

"Well my parents were teachers if I remember right." she said as she lifted the pot out of the water and looked at it. "Oh pretty." She giggled as there were ornaments along the side. Horatio looked over the pot for a moment.

"Well if I know my pottery right...this is a sacrificial pot...they would put blood from there victims inside this cup and drink from it. They believed it would help them gain there enemies knowledge and power." He informed the child. She looked at the pot again and shuttered.

"Not so pretty." She said and walked back over to the hole she was digging in. She gasped and stepped back when she saw something swimming around in the water. "Professor?" She asked tugging on his sleeve. He leaned over and took the stick he was using to hold up the lip of the tent and poked at the water filled hole. A snake poked its head out and slithered toward the bushes. Donny followed it and giggled seeing a nest of soft eggs.

"Its just a little tree snake. Not venomous." He said and picked the little girl up to get her away from the protective mother. "They use mud to cake the side of the best to keep water out..." He said and motioned toward the red and purple flowers off to the side. "Those are Pimpernels...they follow the sun wherever it goes, and then close up before it starts to rain." He said. Donny looked at them and then looked up as the sky began to rumble.

"I guess its about to storm." She said and looked around at the two assistants. They were packing up there equipment.

"Well I suppose this is it for today. I'll see you lot here...tomorrow. Lets say two." The Professor said looking at his watch and then at the child who was looking at the incoming clouds.

The Professor touched the childs arm and she jumped. "Are you alright child?" He asked picking her up. She turned and buried her face in his shirt.

"Oh I'm alright..." A loud clap of thunder echoed through the valley and she jumped clinging to him. He even swears he heard a squeak of a scream come from her.

"Your...afraid of thunder?"

"Ever been struck by lightning?" She asked and looked at him he could see a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"No not that I remember no."

"Well...It hurts..." She whispered putting her forehead against his. He wasn't sure of what to make of such a gesture. He never had any siblings of his own.

"Its alright...I've got you." He said and walked over to the car he had rented for the expedition and lay her in the back seat. She quietly pulled on her seat belt and looked out the window.

They pulled up in the car to a diner not to far from the hotel. The Professor looked around at the child in the back seat she had her eyes screwed closed and her hands over her ears. She jumped and looked up at the Professor when he touched her arm. She slowly straightened out and scooted toward the door. He held out his hand to help her out.

"Now once inside we're going to have to go wash our hands. We did get rather dirty out there didn't we?" He said looking at his own hands which had there own scraps, dirt, and mud on them.

"Yeah I think we may have mistaken mud for bath water." She giggled as she walked into the diner where the waitress giggled at how wet and muddy they were from the short journey across the street and into the diner.

"My...it looks as if you two got into a water fight? Oh wow I think there once was a little girl under all that mud." She giggled and gestured to the bathrooms so they could wash up.

About five minutes later the Professor walked out of the bathroom his face and hands were washed. He looked around for the little girl who was seated at a table not to far away. The waitress had put some rolls and tea down on the table for them. The child looked up at the professor who seemed to be delighted that she waited. At least the child remembered some of the manors her parents had taught to her.

"I'll give you two a moment to read through the menu. Do you know what you'll be drinking?" She asked

"Um...coffee and I think hot chocolate to warm the poor child up." The Professor said and looked at the child next to him who was shivering. He lightly pulled her to him and held her close trying to keep her warm. The gesture was a little odd to Donny but she was to cold to care. She looked up to see the wind was whipping pieces of trash around the streets as the rain fell by the gallons.

"Professor?" She whispered pointing to the car that drove near. It stopped next to there car and the Nazi's within stepped out and over to the car. One looked over the license plate on the back and nodded to the officers. One pointed to the diner.

"Well I'm afraid I've been found." He said standing up. "Can you run?" He asked and Donny nodded still a bit confused as to why he would need to. He was British and defiantly not a Jew. Why would be want to hide from them.

"Well come on then." He said and took her hand and ran. Donny gasped at the speed she was being dragged down alleyways. The rain stung her face so much she swears she was bleeding.

"We can't go back to the hotel!" He called behind him to her. "So we'll go to the college. They won't be able to go in there unless they want to fight off the British. We are very protective of our children." He said pulling her through the college gates and toward the office.

Within the office the woman behind the desk looked up when the Professor ran in. "Oh good lord your soaked sir!" She said

"Yes I'm afraid its raining cats and dogs outside." He said. This was the same woman from the dig. Or at least it looked that way to Donny

"Got this soaked coming from the gate to the office." Horatio said and looked down at the child who seemed to be looking back out the window to make sure they weren't followed. She was still panting.

"Is she alright? I'm sure she's freezing." The assistant said.

"Donny..." The Professor looked down at the child who looked up at the professor who held out his hand. "I have warm cloths inside my office...lets go get you warmed up." He said and walked her down the hallway. To Donny his hands were thick and warm and very big compared to her own.

"Here you can change into this while our cloths are being dry cleaned." He said and pulled one of his rather large shirts out of the closet and a robe.

Donny walked into the closet which was rather large, but mostly filled with stuff for his classes while in Germany.

"Does it fit alright?"

"It hangs a bit low at the neck line...but I'm sure your robe will cover that up." She said and looked around the door at the Professor who was looking over his wounds. They seemed to be healing nicely from where she was standing.

"Do you want me to change the bandages?" She asked

"No no...thats quite alright child...thank you." He said.

The Professor looked up when Donny's stomach growled loudly and she covered her stomach up and looked away.

"Oh yes thats right...we were about to eat before all this happened yes?" He said picking up the phone and spoke speedily in British with someone on the other line. She however didn't understand most of it.

Soon enough soup, and sandwiches were placed in front of them. Even tea was provided via the Chemistry set.

"We're not going to turn into some sort of science experiment gone wrong are we?" She asked seeing that she was drinking out of a beaker.

"Oh...no no child. I clean my glasses quite well." He said and took a sip. "Besides...I have no desire to turn into some mystically mean beast."

"Well you are a mild manored Professor...I figured if you took any sort of chemical it'll turn into your complete opposite." She giggled and sneezed.

"Oh dear...I hope your not catching a cold hum?" He asked putting his hand on her head.

"A little warm...here...lets stoke the fire hum?" He said and put another blanket on the child.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: Sorry this one took me so long. I had to travel all the way back to Georgia to go to a funeral and only just got back. May still be a few more days till I'm finished with another chapter. Please bare with me.  
**_

* * *

_**In a Heartbeat**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Caught**_

The dig the next day was full of sunshine and birds singing. Horatio kept a close eye on the child he was beginning to feel very fond of. Looking at her chizzle away at a particular fossil for the past five minutes finally bore fruit and she retrieved it, much to the delight of the lady assistant whom he found out was a twin to the receptionist at the college.

"What a bright young lady you are...but still in the dress you were in yesterday...I'm sure your Papa would have gotten you more then just one dress." The woman asked putting the fossil into one of the numbered boxes on the large table.

"Oh...um..." She looked up at the Professor for help.

"We're not related Ms. Cabinau. She's an..."

"Refugee huh? Hiding her under the guise of your daughter yes?" The male assistant asked. The Professor chuckled and blushed. He had forgotten that he was a Jew protected by the British.

"Well yes to be a little blunt." He said.

"Well good for you ol' chap." The man walked around the side of the table that the Professor was occupying. The man clapped him on the back.

"So you planning on putting her in with one of the maids at the University then?" Cabinau asked. Horatio sighed and looked around at Donny who blushed and went back to her digging.

"Well I'm not to sure what will become of her. I'm afraid I find it very hard not to..." He looked up when a car pulled in behind his rented one and a few soldiers got out.

"And here is the hero."

"Ah hello there Commander Strobiut...welcome to my d..." Horatio found himself face first on the front of the car.

"Arrest the others." Horatio looked on as the child he had been caring for was thrown to the ground. She let off a pain filled cry as she did so. When she was lifted back up he could see skinned knees, elbows, her chin, and cheek. All of it was bleeding a bit from the rough treatment.

"They're just my assistants let them go! They work for the college, they have nothing to do with what I do!"

"With what you do?" Donny asked and looked up at the man she was beginning to care about. "What does that even mean Professor?" she asked and looked around at the other two who didn't want to answer. Apparently they were in on the little secret.

"I um...well that is..."

"Your dear Professor is none other then the British agent who is helping convicts escape." The Commander said

"The Pimpernel?" She asked and looked around at the man before her. She went from her slouched position and looked at him squarely. "You...you jerk." She said her face screwed up before tears ran down her cheek.

Horatio was astounded by this. He pushed the man away from himself and he reached out pulling the child to him. "Why the tears Donny? What have I done?" He asked pulling her face up to look at him.

"My parents Professor...they were killed. They were both teachers. Killed because they were to smart they said. An Astronomer and a Physicist..." She looked up at him. "Because they weren't saved...there creations are now stuck."

"But as you can see Professor...Ms. Donali BaBurai will be assisting us with such things." The Commander patted her head.

"I will not ever...ever help you." The girl was pulled back by her hair.

"Oh...but you will. You see...we have something you want." The Commander pulled the Professor up by his jacket and thrust a gun between his ribs. The Professor gasped when the painfully metal object was spreading his ribs apart.

"Don't...don't help them Donny. I'm promise everything will be alright. Please...believe me. Trust me please." The gun was pushed in deeper. The professor made a gasping sound and he tried to release the hold the man had on him.

"See how your new friend sweats Donny. He is weak, how could someone so weak, and weak minded be able to take on the guise of your hero?" The Commander said

"Easily...he's not you." Donny said and touched the guards hand that held the gun against the Professors ribs. "Please...I'll do as you ask." The child seemed defeated, almost breathless as she said these words. "Just don't hurt him anymore."

"Very well...put them in the back. There...assistants can stay behind."

Donny looked up at the Professors face as they were in the back of the car together. "I'm fine...just a bit bruised is all." He said patting her hand. Donny nodded and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "But it was your parents death that drove me to start up this job in the first place. I didn't know they had a child...I would have found you sooner." He said kissing the crown of her head.

"So...this is kind of...my parents legacy?" She asked. He nodded and put his arm around her and pulled her closer. His eyes were locked onto a soldier who kept looking at her greedily.

"Get those thoughts out of your mind sir or I'll withdraw my peaceful disposition and clock you in the chin sir." He said. Donny looked around at the man before her and tried to hide a smile.

The Soldier however reached over and slapped Horatio across the face. "Do not talk to me as if you can command me villain. I could kill you where you sit...and then do what I want with her."

"But she is just a child!"

"She is twelve...and of marrying age here." The Commander said.

"She isnt' twelve! She's eight." Horatio threw in. "I've had her investigated. I wanted to know if she was just some criminal who was trying to get my money or jewels, or wealth or something. Turns out...she's only just a child looking for her next meal as she's told me." He said and glared at the man before him. "I'll protect her...she is very precious to me. My finest jewelry...my child...my daughter." He said and looked down at Donny for her approval. Such an approval was her throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: Well that was an eventful week. Thanksgiving, and then found out I have breast cancer...joy. Anyways. Margo...your question will be answered in this chapter. I just had to find a place to fit the lady in :D.  
**_

* * *

_**In a Heartbeat**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Similar Properties**_

Horatio woke up on the floor of a cell his eyes locking onto the one thing he wanted to see. The child he had just adopted was laying not to far from his fingers. He reached out and touched her bright red cheek. Obviously abused in the attempt to bring her inside without a fuss. But when he had tried to keep hold of her, he was knocked unconscious. She probably fought back as hard as she could. He knew she would have, she was that sort of girl.

He pulled her close to him and lay her in his arms. His eyes wondered over her relaxed face. His finger caressed her cheek, she mouth opened slightly and a soft moan peirced the silence. "Please...wake..." He started to rock her this way and that. His check rested against her forehead. He gasped at the feel of it. Finally all those little fevers burst forth into that of a full blown fever. Probably brought on by the stress of the day. Well he thought it was the day, but when he looked up at the little window not even a hand high all he could see were stars.

"Oh my angel why do you feel you need to be so strong?" He whispered into her ear.

"Happens...when...when your alone." He heard her speak so softly in his ears, ever so very softly. Almost missed by him.

"But your not alone anymore. I'm here...not anymore."

"Its why...I've got to fight...I have something to protect." She said and opened her eyes a crack. She was panting at such an effort it was to speak. "I don't want to loose...you...too." Her head rested against his chest and she exhaled a bit. Her lips were cracked, she needed water. He stood up laying her head down on the ground.

"Hey!" He called out through the bars. "Please water. She needs water!" He called, as if place on emphasis Donny started to cough and rolled onto her side with a soft moan.

"Orders sir...no water or food for either of you." He said and walked off.

"Please!" Horatio yelled only for a gun to be place between the bars pushing him back. He tripped and fell onto the ground. "Donny?" He called and pulled her close again and looked outside the bars of the window. "Only if it would rain for you." He said and continued on hold her. There weren't anything in the cell except them, and only them.

"Oh come on now...is that the best you can do? I figured you'd start pulling off your jacket and shirt letting her use them as blankets by now." The commander from before said from the cell doors.

"Please she needs water...please." He asked pulling the child close to him to keep her from the commanders views.

"You'll get water when we give it to you."

"Yes well your only source of information is about to die. Do you want to explain that to the Captain?" The Professor asked and looked down at the child in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes and breathed in deeply. She could explain it, but she knew this smell...his smell. Must have been something in her mothers labs.

"Its no longer my problem you see. Apparently someone within our ranks seems to know what his notes say." He said and chuckled looking down at the girl. "You two are...expendable." He said and walked off. The girl coughed and sat up.

"We need to find a way out of here Professor." She said and looked at the doors. She then looked outside the doors and at a large button that said release. She walked back into the room and looked at her potential father. "Alright...empty the pockets." She said and threw onto the floor three sticks of bubble gum, a pair of fingernail clippers and comb.

The Professor nodded and pulled a pipe, matches, a small bag of tobacco, papers, pens, a small notebook, and a letter. Donny looked at the letter, it had to have been a year old at least. It had such fancy writing, but it seemed to have had its fair share of wear and tear on it. "A girlfriend?" She asked. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes...I met her here not to long ago...I saved her father from the Nazi's and was nearly caught in the process. We...just didn't see eye to eye afterwards. Lord knows I tried." He said and shook his head.

"So your not married?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No...was hoping I would be by now, but...I guess I'll settle for being a father." He said and looked up when Donny took the notebook and threw it at the button. It made a soft clicking noise and the cell opened up letting them pass. She ran back over and stuffed all her stuff back into her pockets and waited for the Professor by the door.

"We'll have to fool the guards." Donny said as she looked around at the Professor who nodded taking all the paper and lit it on fire stuffing it into the vents.

Soon enough the smell of fire wafted in and the guards ran in. "Fire!" he yelled only the be swamped by a few other guards trying to find the source of the fire. Within all the chaos Donny and the Professor ran out of the prison.

Near the gate Donny pushed the release all button letting everyone within the prison go. It was utter chaos prisoners where running all around them. The Professor was sure that several ended up getting away.

"Come child...we'll take one of there cars and make our escape." He said and looked back up as the Nazi's flooded the prison like ants to an apple.

_Within a Car_

They had been inside the car now for several hours now and very close to Austria. He chanced a look to his right where he could see the child sleeping. He stopped just short of the border where there was an inn. He climbed out and walked around to the other side. He was about to open the door to the car only to be grabbed by his collar and thrown to the ground. Winded in this effort he was coughing as loudly as he dared when he was kicked in the ribs. All the air in his lungs left him, and he felt like he was falling.

He woke up not to much later...but within the Inn. The Nazi's were throwing carasine all over the ground, the bar, even the stairs. He was tied to a chair in the middle. "Ah Professor your awake. Would you like to know how we found you yes?" The Captain said. He pulled Donny to him by the hair. "Well you see...she swallowed a transmitter while you were out like a light at the other place. So we've been following you ever since. When we saw where you were going...we just sped up and got there before you did." Donny growled and kicked the Captain in the leg. The growled and threw her to the ground kicking her in the ribs.

"Stop this!" The Professor said looking down at the child who was coughing and wheezing. "Can't you hear her? She's sick!"

"Yes well...sickness is going to be the least of your worries Pimpernel." He said and snapped his fingers. One of the guards took his cigar and threw it onto the carasine and ran out. "It was a pleasant game Professor...to bad it had to come to an end." The Captain walked out of the room and out of the Inn.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: Dawww thank you for worrying about me with the breast cancer thing. But don't worry about me. Its an excuse for me to dye my hair all kinds of wild colors before the radiation burns it out. Also I don't really have any plans to give Donny a mom. It works better this way in the long run. Happy Thanksgiving to you too.  
**_

* * *

_**In a Heartbeat**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Running again**_

The Professor looked around as the room was now empty and he hoped the house too. He heard a gentle cough come from the little bundle at his feet. Oh they left Donny, why didn't they take her. He could have died and been a happy man for it. But she...was another story. He looked around the room and shook his head. There was nothing for it...so he stood up on his feet and jumped back hitting himself and the chair on the bar. He was winded for a moment. The smoke started to sting his eyes. This place was going up like a box of matches.

The Professor threw himself against the bar once more before landing on his back and the chair broke into many little pieces.

"Donny...?" He reached out picking her up and pulling her into his arms. He looked around at the building around him. There was so much fire, so much smoke. He couldn't see, the smoke was stinging his eyes. They had to get out of there.

The Professor ran into the kitchen and closed the door. At least the air in here was cleaner. He lay Donny down on the floor and ran over to the window. He tried to force it open, but it wouldn't budge. He grabbed the cutting board beside him laying on the counter and threw it through the window. The shattering sound pulled Donny from her unconsciousness. She felt herself being lifted up and carried toward the window.

"Professor?" She mumbled. The man had soot all over his face. "Are you alright?" She asked

"The building is on fire, I need to get you out. Once your on the ground run for the treeline. I'll find you." He said and lowered her to the ground and threw her his lighter. It would help her to see through the thick.

"Professor what are you doing?" She asked only to see a berlap sack full of food land on the ground. "Oh..."

"We're going to have to make it to England ourselves. I'm sure the Nazi's are watching the trains." Horatio said and threw out a second sack. "Alright make for the tree line." He said the child did as she was told and ran through the trees. She wasn't sure if the Professor was behind her or not, all she knew was when she did stop it was by a small stream and she could hear cows. She pulled the bag to her and sat down against a tree. It wasn't long when she closed her eyes to fall asleep.

When she opened her eyes she was warm, and wrapped up in a blanket. She felt someone move beside her and she turned her head a bit to see the Professor holding her in his arms as she slept. She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes again. She fully intended on falling back asleep in the security of his arms. She heard more voices. It never occurred to her that they were inside a small building. She opened her eyes to see there were little beds lining the walls, and tables in the middle.

"Ah ones awake." Donny gasped and buried her face in the Professors shirt. It was then that she noticed his wheezing lungs. She put her ear against it again.

"We found him soaked, he had been running it would seem." He said and looked around at the woman sitting down at the table. "She had brought her cow over for a drink and found him laying against a tree with you in his arms. We tried to pull you two apart, but he bit me..." He said. Donny gasped and looked at the Professor. She tried to pull away from him, he moaned and held onto her tighter.

"Professor...its alright now, you can let me go." She said and his eyes opened a bit.

He reached up and put her hair behind her ear. "Are...you safe?" He asked his eyes were threatening to close again, Donny nodded.

"Yes Papa...we're alright now. You can rest."

"Papa...such a nice word..." He whispered "Say it again..." He asked putting his forehead against hers. She giggled for a moment.

"Papa..." She said kissing his forehead and cuddled back down. His kissed the top of her head and looked up recognizing the inn keeper from that one time when his pupal's came along with him.

"Thank you...for helping us." He said and rested his head back down pulling the blanket up so it'll be up on Donny's shoulders.

In the morning Horatio opened his eyes to find his new daughter breathing soundly in his arms. She seemed so calm now, not afraid. He believed she felt secure in his arms, he too felt a small sense of security in hers. He couldn't understand how one little girl could make him feel so much love.

"Ah your awake then?" He suddenly jumped and looked up to see the inn keeper drinking his coffee and eating rather runny eggs on toast.

"Yes good morning." He replied back. "I really must thank you again for saving us. We were being harnessed by the Nazi soldiers. They put us in an not to far from here locked the doors and boarded the windows...then set fire to it." He said and looked down at Donny who opened her eyes and blinked a few times before locking them onto the Professor.

"Hey..." He whispered "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Mmhum..." She said wanting to fall back asleep, but sat up and rubbed her eyes anyways. They needed to get up and leave.

"Come...lets go get something." He said helping her to sit up.

She felt her muscles protest as she did so. Her father stood up and stretched she could hear his back pop several times. "Breakfast is warming over on the bar. My wife is really good at cooking eggs." He said and smiled at his wife who walked out of the back with biscuits.

"Do you know of any place that has traveling equipment?" Horatio asked the innkeeper who nodded. "There is a man about a mile up the road that sells camping and fishing equipment. Perhaps you should start there."

"But first...I think you two need to visit the second hand store. You need to wear something they don't recognize."

"To right...my wife has always been smart." The Innkeeper said and patted his wife's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: I wanna do something wild and memorable. Besides my hair is gonna start falling out anyways so its not going to matter if I dye it or not.  
**_

* * *

_**In a Heartbeat**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Through the Woods**_

With warmer clothing on and packs strapped to our backs we went through the woods. The Professor had informed Donny that it would be far safer then the main roads. He also figured that they couldn't use a car because they kept finding out which ones he drove so there was no renting one. So with a road map in his hand he led the way back toward England.

The woods were dense in some areas and very dangerous in others. More then one time Donny found herself slipping and staring up at the Professor from the damp ground. She would just smile and he would calmly pull the pipe from his mouth. "Are you doing to lay around all day?" He would ask and she would just giggle and get back up. Finally they came up to a creek where they filled there canteens and soaked there feet for a little while. The cool breeze and the ice cold creek seemed to help them along.

When night came the Professor gathered some wood as quickly as he could because Donny, no matter how brave she acted, he could see just how afraid she was of the dark. He never left ear shot and they would talk occasionally so to help her with the fear. Finally the fire was lit and they were able to make some tea and roast something on the fire. Soon enough the Professor felt Donny's weight increase slowly on his side. She was falling asleep. So he lay her down a little ways from the fire and covered her up.

The birds woke Donny up from her sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Professor?" She called and got no answer. She looked around hearing splashing. She peaked around a bush to see the Professor waste deep in a lake. She gasped and leaned back in so not to see anything important. "Professor you know lakes are full of leaches?" She said aloud.

"Yes well they're also full of water and I needed a shave. I hadn't had one in over a week. I was starting to look like a bum. You wouldn't want a bum for a father now would you?" He asked only to hear a giggle.

"I don't care if you have money or don't...your my dad...and thats all there is to it." She said and went back to the camp and began to pull out some bread and cheese for breakfast. They had grabbed as much food as they could, but it was being carried by the Professor. She was carrying the clothing and tools.

Soon enough the Professor walked back over and began to eat. "Any leaches?" Donny asked. He smiled showing the hickey he got on his wrist.

"Just the one." He said and took a bite out of the cheese.

"Lucky." When I was younger I remember getting eight on me." She said and pulled out the map and looked over it. "We went eight miles?" She asked almost impressed with herself.

"Yes...we'll have to go farther today then yesterday if we're going to get through to Austria by tomorrow. I'll feel a little better then." He said and started to pack up the blankets.

Quickly enough they continued on into the woods. The deeper they went...the darker it got. After a few more hours of travel the Professor became a little cautious. He felt they were being watched by someone...or worse...a group of someones. He took hold of Donny's hand and quickened there pace. There it was...the sound of someones feet other then there own. He pulled Donny in front of him.

"Run." He said and she ran. Not to far did she run. She found a small cave to duck into as she watched what looked like rebals run by.

"Did you find her?" He asked. Donny watched as they walked her father toward them.

"What is your business here in my wood?" The man asked. The Professor sighed.

"We're traveling is all. Trying to get away from the Nazi's." He said.

"Whose the kid?" the guy seemed to be the leader. He had bright black almost blue hair and bright blue eyes.

"She's my daughter. Not naturally mind you, her parents were killed by the Nazi's and I've been taking care of her in there place." Horatio said and the man nodded.

"You wouldn't be the man who they're looking for hum? They say there is a man who keeps coming back to life and running away from them taking people with you."

"Maybe..."

"Take him to our camp...he can stay the night there." Donny wasn't able to figure out if these guys were alright or not. But it was getting dark...she didn't want to be out there alone.

She gasped as the back of her jacket was pulled on and she was pulled out of the small cave. "Let go of me you idiot that hurts."

Horatio pulled away from the man and pulled his daughter close. He discovered when he looked down that she was clinging to him as if her life depended on it. She was scared now.

"Its alright...we're running from them too. You can stay here as long as you need. I am Von. Just Von."

"Well Just Von...we'll stay the night but no more then that. We've got to get to England."

"We'll lend you some horses so you can get there quickly."

"Horses?" Donny giggled. The man looked at her and chuckled.

"Yes we have horses." He said and chuckled as he lead the way to there camp.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Notes: Thanks for the prayers and stuffs. I am now sporting dark blue and purple hair. I heard there is a woman in her 70s here that has bubblegum pink hair cut into a Mohawk for the same reason I got mine colored :D She also drives a Harley. Its okay though I'm doing good. Looks like the cancer cell is small enough to suck up into a needle. So I'm good.  
**_

* * *

_**In a Heartbeat**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Without  
**_

Donny woke up in the morning to it snowing. She could just see it through the crack of the tent door. She saw that her fathers cot was empty, but she felt warmer then normal. She turned slightly to see that her father was laying against her. He had bundled her up in a large blanket and pulled his own blanket over and lay it over the both of them. Combined body heat in the night would help them survive. Specially if they weren't used to such a thing.

She turned over and wanted to fall back asleep only the tent door was thrust aside and in walked the man they talked to the day before. "Nazi's have been spotted at the edge of our wood. We're moving everyone." He said and left the tent.

"Looks like we've got to get going." The Professor said kissing her nose and sitting up stretching. "Pity was looking forward to some coffee." He said and started to fold up his blanket and fitted it into the bag. "Were you warm last night." He asked

"Yes I didn't know you had climbed into the bed with me. Although I did have a dream that I was being smothered by a large bear." She said which got a long laugh out of Horatio. "Come then...lets get you dressed and packed back up. I'm sure those soldiers are going to be looking for these people. Can you swim?" He asked. This caught Donny off guard. She nearly tripped out of her night gown.

"Swim?"

_A little Later_

Horatio and Donny looked down at the river below them. They had left the large group of people behind. They were just going to move a little east away from the spot they were before.

The Professor began to climb down and then waited at the bottom. It was probably a five to six foot drop. It wasn't very far down so he climbed down and caught onto Donny as she jumped down.

"We'll follow this river through Belgium...We'll take a ship from there to England. It'll take us a better part of the day to do it." He said

"Doesn't that mean we're going to eat waffles?!" She giggled and pulled up onto a rock with the professors help.

"I don't think they'll have anywhere between this river and the ocean that sells waffles." He chuckled and looked around at the river. He had this really strange thought that they were being followed.

"Is it alright?" She asked and looked around at the man who had been watching over her for almost two weeks now.

"Yes I thought I heard something." He said. His hand in hers. "Just stay close for me alright?" He finished walking along the river. "I'm pretty sure we can catch some of these fish up the stream." He said and smiled at her only to frown.

"I...don't like fish." She said and looked at the stream.

"Ah...yes well...hum..." He said and suddenly stopped just as an apple hit his head.

"Gravity...such a heartless friend." Donny said with a soft smile picking up the apple. She opened her pack and began to fill it with apples.

_Evening_

Donny sprinkled salt onto the fish. She didn't like the look of them, nor how it looked when the Professor cleaned them. As a matter of fact it looked very gross and she nearly threw up the apples she had just ate.

"I'd imagine we're in Belguim now." The Professor said as he poked at the fire. "Nazi's can't get us here. Its a free country."

"I heard one of those men talking...they say they want to rule all of Europe. Do you think they'll...try to take over England?" She asked taking a bite of her piece of apple while the Professor snacked on the other half while waiting for the fish to cook.

"I really don't know. But I can tell you this with some sort of confidence child. England won't stand for it. There will be a war." He said and sighed. "They'll want me to join again."

"Again? You were a soldier? I thought you were a pacifiest."

"Oh I am and its because of war that I am child. I don't think...I could go back to flying a plane bombing unsuspecting people, but I'm afraid that might happen if things don't get better." He said and looked down at the fish and blew on the fire to keep it hot. Donny looked down at her apple. Suddenly she wasn't hungry. She didn't want her father to go off to war. She wanted him to stay with her.

"Don't go..." She said and her eyes watered up. "I don't want you to go." She said and threw her arms around the Professors neck and hugged him tightly. He looked bewildered for a moment then hugged her tightly.

"I'll try my best, but if I must go...I have a good reason to fight now. I have someone to protect." He said and hugged her tightly as she cried.

A little later after the fish was eatten and the baths were had...which wasn't a very fun afair, the water was cold. The Professor wasn't very good at braiding hair but it was how he kept her warm and away from the cold. Her hair wasnt that long, it went down to the middle of her back. It however was very thick, and very bright red.

He sat with her back to his chest. There only blanket that wasn't wet from the previous rain lay against them. Mostly tucked in around Donny who buried her face in his chest. "You smell like pine and camp fire." She said. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes.

"Sorry I was hoping the bath would help." He said. She shook her head and played with one of the buttons on his sleeve.

"No...but thats okay, you've always smelt that way." She said and was almost asleep when she felt the Professor hold her tightly. "When I tell you to run...run into the woods and don't look back." He said. "If I don't find you keep following the river...it'll lead you to to the ocean. I'll find you there." He said and jumped up pushing her toward the woods. "Go!"

Donny jumped up and ran into the woods. She couldn't see a think, so she followed the sound of the river. She could see a bit of the rocks and leaves because of the moon light, but it didn't show what she was hearing. She wanted to run back, she could hear his yells for her to keep running. She heard his paniced cry, and then a loud splash. They threw him into the river. She looked at the river as it rushed by. It was getting stronger and stronger as she ran down stream.

Wait...there he was. She ran along the stream faster. She had to get to him, she needed to. She ran along a large rock and stretched grabbing his hand.

He was barily conscious, when he felt a small hand incircle his he opened his eyes to see her. Oh such an angel she was trying to save him, but his body mass and the weight of the heavy clothing being weighed down by water was almost to much for her. She kept holding onto him with as much as she could. She pulled in almost to the rock now. He reached out only in time to see someone step up behind his daughter and kick out. They both fell into the river, both being sweaped away...both lost from each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Notes: Wow no ones talking to me this week. Is it finals week or something. I haven't been in school for 11 years so I don't remember lol.  
**_

* * *

_**In a Heartbeat**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Following the River**_

The Professors senses started coming back to him. His mind felt like cotton balls being held together by lots and lots of glue. He felt around for a moment but all he felt was rocks and sand. It was cold, and that was the first thing that came to mind. It was cold, so he had better put an extra blanket on Donny. When he opened his eyes and looked around there wasn't anyone around him. His feet were still in the water. It seemed that he fell down a water fall and drifted to land. He shot up and looked around.

"Donny!" He called, where was she, was she alive? Did she drown? What could have happened to her? If she did survive did they catch her? What if they...No she wasn't dead, she was to spirited to die. She probably scared death off, or challenged him to a game of fates. 'Oh dear child...be alright. I don't think i could survive another bout of heart ache.' He thought and stood up pulling his jacket around his shoulder more. He needed to keep going. Perhaps he'll run into her along the way.

Across the river and a little farther up stream Donny lay against a rock. Her arm was held rightly to her. Her scarf was pulled around her neck and tied around her arm. She had used a few sticks as a splint. It hurt her very much when she collided with the rock. But if it weren't for the rock she now lay against she wouldn't have been able to climb out. She didn't know where the Professor was, nor did she know where she was. All she knew was what the Professor last told her to do. Go up stream...he'll find her at the port.

She slowly stood up and made her way toward the ocean. Her leg was bruised all the way down it, and probably very colorfully purple and green too, but she didn't want to pull her dress up to look. Specially what happened last night, she didn't realize they were being followed. She looked back over her shoulder and ran her eyes over the trees, she didn't see anyone.

A few hours passed and Donnys stomach growled loudly. She had eaten so many apples yesterday that she wasn't sure why she would be hungry at all. She looked around at the area wondering just what was good to eat. Nothing in the trees. She looked at the river with all the bass jumping in it. Her eyes fluttered closed. "Rather die..." She said and continued to walk on down the stream.

Horatio had long since pulled off his boots, laced them together and threw them over his shoulder. They were soaked from walking around in the rain which it was poring down around him. "Donny please...be brave." He said as lightning struck close by and he heard a loud scream. "Donny!" He yelled and threw his boots down. His feet seemed to run without his knowledge. They just carried him.

Donny backed away from the three men closing in on her. One had a switch blade another had a gun. The third one just seemed to want to stand there. "I...I don't have anything..." She said and the man just standing there smiled. His teeth looked horrid in the dark.

"Oh don't worry hun. What we want doesn't involve money." She gasped when she was pushed against a tree. She screamed aloud as high as she could with someones mouth on her own.

The next thing Donny knew she was laying on the ground and looking up at the Professor with a large stick in his hand. The man with the gun was on the ground spitting blood and teeth from his mouth. He would be out for a little while. Her mind was swimming and she didn't know what was going on. Perhaps she was dead and was dreaming. The Professor was actually fighting.

Horatio threw the large stick at the man with a knife which knocked it from his hand and it fell into the waters. He picked up the ring leader bodily and threw him into the river. He looked around at the previous man who had the knife. "Help!" The Professor looked around at the man he threw in the water.

"Oh...it looks like your friend can't swim." He said and stepped forward and glared at him. "What are you waiting for..." He said and watched the other man jump in after him.

The Professor turned to see Donny laying on her side giving him a dreamy look. "Donny...are you alright?" He asked. She didn't answer just lay there rather dumb founded.

"Donny look at me...did they harm you?" He asked and pulled her close. Her head rested on his shoulder and she breathed deep.

"Even after a swim through the river...can't make that smell go away." She said and ran her fingers through his hair. "Did they hurt you?" Donny asked half dreamily as they watched all three men run back up river.

"No...I was just so scared." He said kissing her forehead. "Are you?" He asked

"No...just wished my first kiss wasn't with someone...like that." She said. She heard him scoff.

"You call that a kiss? That wasn't much of a kiss." He said and stood up with her in his arms. "We don't have that much farther to go, I can smell fish and chips from here." He said. Donny sniffed the air. He wasn't kidding. She could smell fish and chips too. The Professor began to walk toward the smell. Not to far from where they were before there were lights in the distance.

Donny looked on at those brilliant lights with fading eyes. She however couldn't fall asleep. She knew her Papa would get them there, but she just couldn't. She wanted to remember this moment. She looked up at her father who continued to walk even though she knew and could see it in his face that he was exhausted.

"I can walk..." She said and tried to push away but held her tightly.

"I don't want to put you down." He said and held her close. She could see in the moon light that he was pale.

Once in the town they became a sight him carrying the child and walked into the nearest Inn. He walked over to the keeper. "We need a room." He told the man. The man simply looked up at him.

"You have the money?" Horatio had never been asked that. He set his daughter down and reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a hundred and put it on the counter. When Horatio looked back down thats when he noticed the sling around Donny's arm.

"Oh child..." He whispered picking her back up. "You look like you just walked out of hell." He said. "Your ankle is bruised, and your arm is broken." He said nuzzling her cheek as she was falling asleep. "Is there a doctor around?" He asked. The Keeper seemed to look bewildered now having not noticed the childs broken arm because it was under her coat.

"What happened to you?"

"Ambushed by three men on our way in." Donny said looking at her father and shook herself. She was still very very cold and her clothing was still wet from the rain.

"I'll call him for you. Go ahead up to room 311." The keeper said and waved them up.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Notes: Well there goes this one. I'll write a second one when I'm ready to. I've got my notes going, but I'm having to look after a baby with the flu. At least I've not got it...yet...  
**_

* * *

_**In a Heartbeat**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Going Home?**_

Donny looked down at herself as she looked in the large mirror in the bathroom. The Professor had left moments ago and had instructed her to clean herself up so that when he returned with some better clothing that she would be able to wear them. There boat was do to leave in two hours.

Donny rung her hair out one more time before pulling the robe on and stepped out of the bathroom to see if her father had returned yet. One the bed there was a package with her name written on the top. She giggled and walked back into the bathroom and opened it up. Within was a dress with little purple butterflies and the rest was a cream color. She pulled it on and walked over to the mirror again. She gasped and covered herself up again.

It would seem that traveling in the wilderness for days had started to shed her baby fat and she started to look like a young woman. It would also seem that her birthday had passed without her knowledge. So she was actually 9 now...but that probably happened before she met the professor. It was rather hard to know just when ones birthday was when there wasn't a calender to be had.

She heard the bedroom door open again and she quickly braided her bright red hair and walked out of the bathroom. Her cheeks were probably as bright as her hair was.

"Do you like it?" He asked pulling off his jacket he had just purchased. He held up a jacket for her too and a pair of shoes.

"Yes I just...well...I'm not used to...being this lady like." She said which got a loud laugh out of the Professor.

"Yes well you might want to get used to it. I plan to pamper you like a lady should when we get back to England." He said throwing down a passport, adoption papers, and a boarding pass. "Its official. Your now Denali Smith." He said and she looked at the adoption papers as if they were a piece of gold. To expensive to touch, but to beautiful not to. So she simply reached out and smoothed her fingers over the folds.

"Really?" She asked looking up at the Professor who took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Its what you wanted wasn't it?" He asked. She nodded and sniffled slightly before taking the papers and held them to her.

"I know I'm single, and I can't offer you much in a mother but..."

"I don't want you to get married just because I don't have a mother." Donny said and crossed her arms. "I don't need some lady telling me how to dress. I already got a dad doing that enough as it is." She said and looked down at her dress.

"Yes...about those...perhaps you should put some shoes one and your jacket. I figured you'd like to eat something before going." He said which she pulled on her shoes and jacket. Soon enough she would be crossing the boarders into England and then she would be embroiled in the adventures of the Pimpernel once more.


End file.
